He did Care
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: A random One Shot on Anna Travis and James Langton. Read, Review, Favourite, Follow!


**He did Care**

Everyone was waiting for DCI James Langton to arrive. He had left them a message that they were supposed for wait for he had to tell them something important about the case. It was pretty late and Anna was feeling tired. Her headache was getting worse. She was sure she was going to throw up.

'Tell me when he comes' she whispered to Barbara and lay her head on the desk, closing her eyes.

At 11.35 pm he finally arrived much to everyone's relief.

'Okay, listen up everyone. Pay attention. I've got something important for you all' said James Langton.

Everyone turned to look at him but Langton eyed Anna who was fast asleep on her desk.

Barbara who was sitting next to her whispered, 'Anna?'

'Anna wake up! DCI Langton is here' said Barbara a bit impatiently.

Getting no response from Anna, she glanced uneasily at Langton who waved his hand.

Barbara shrugged and they listened to Langton speak with rapt attention. Fifteen minutes later there was a scraping of chair as they left for home one by one.

'Sir, should wake her up?' Barbara asked Langton, pointing at Anna.

'No, that's fine. I am here for another hour. When she wakes up, I have to brief her about something' said Langton staring at his laptop screen.

An hour later, Anna woke up. Rubbing her eyes she said irritably, 'How much time? Why does he always keep us waiting? Why does he have to act like one fucking bastard everytime?'

Langton stared at her.

'Barbara I am talking to you! Where is DCI Langton -' Anna stopped abruptly when she saw James Langton.

She looked around to find the room empty, computer screens shut and her colleagues gone.

'Good Morning Travis' said Langton.

'I am sorry, I - what time is it?' asked Anna.

'It's morning Travis' said Langton.

'You've got to be kidding me! How could it be morning? It's dark outside and -' she glanced at the clock on her desk which showed the time 12.40 am.

'I am in no mood for jokes, sir. Where is everyone?' she asked.

'Left about an hour ago' said Langton.

'What? Well, why didn't you or anyone for that matter wake me up?' asked Anna hysterically.

'We tried Travis but you refused to move so I had to wait for you to wake up. I had to brief you about the case, you see' said Langton.

'Sounds highly overrated to me! Since when have you cared so much for anyone, sir? If you had wanted to tell me something important then you would have sloshed water on my face and woke me up. I know you too much' said Anna.

Langton looked at her, perplexed.

'Can you please hurry up with the briefing sir? I think I am going to be sick' said Anna.

'Can you hand me that file on your desk Travis?' said James Langton quietly, still looking at her.

Anna got up to get hold of the file but she suddenly felt nauseatic and sat down on her chair, gripping the armrest tightly.

Langton went to her side, 'Are you alright Anna?'

'Yeah I guess' she mumbled.

'Have some water' said Langton passing her a glass.

'Thank you. Can we start the briefing?' said Anna.

'No. You go home and take rest. We will discuss this over the phone tomorrow. I have declared a weekend off' said Langton.

'Oh, okay. Thank you' said Anna gratefully.

'I will drive you home' said Langton.

'What? It's fine, really. I will manage' said Anna.

'Grab you stuff and get in my car' said Langton.

'But why are you doing this? Honestly, it's okay!' said Anna.

'I am fucking saying this because I care!' Langton yelled. 'I know you are working round the clock on this case not caring about your health or anything else. I care for you Anna even if you think otherwise!' snapped Langton.

Anna stared at him, her mouth hanging open. These words didn't suit James Langton at all. 'What was wrong with him?' she wondered.

'Okay' she said finally. Then she grabbed her bag and got up unsteadily. She felt slightly dizzy.

A moment later she felt Langton's arm around her shoulder. 'I've got you' he whispered.

He supported her till they walked back to his car. Anna smiled with a sideways glance at him. He really did care.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
